The New Client
by animalbones
Summary: She knew it better than anyone else that you can't run away from your past, no matter how much you want to. But maybe Izaya can help her once she becomes his new client, even though it will be a pain to her. Izaya x OC. M for lemons and situations.
1. Chapter 1

The New Client

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

A/N: For the first time ever, I'm going to write a Durarara! story, so I hope you guys like it (:

This is also rated M for future scenes, it's also Izaya x OC

Reviews are greatly appreciate!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Heart of Ikeburkuro

"_Breaking News: Online Suicides Continue…"_

She read these words that took up a portion of the screen in front of her. She was sitting in a train car, as many tree's and a giant blue sky passed me. It was strange, she thought as she read the screen and tried to listen in, she had never thought of suicide. And even if she did, she wouldn't be comfortable with someone seeing her at her darkest moment if she were to perform it online. Sighing, taking her eyes away from the screen, now staring out the window. Her eyes drifted towards where the train was headed, the sky was now taken over by a mass of tall towers.

It was several minutes before the train finally came to a stop and she found myself stranded in a train station. Using the instructions that she had gotten from the internet, she tried to make her way out of the station. She became slightly nervous when she noticed a bunch of people were giving her weird looks, it couldn't be that strange to see a new face in a city, could it?

After an hour or two of walking around this giant city, she finally made it to the street where her apartment building was, her dark orbs seemed to immediately lighten up at the new found home. She really should of called for a taxi, she thought, climbing up the stairs and making her way into the building. It had a lobby, there was two couches and a small TV on a stand. On her right hand side, a door opened wide enough for the man before her to come out into the lobby.

"Ah! You're are Shimizu Seira?" the old man rattled, he was her height, and quite old. He had barely any hair left on his round head. Seira smiled at the man with a short bow, trying to be polite to the man who she assumed owned the building.

"Hai, and you must be Taniguchi Yasuhide." said Seira in her sweetest voice, the old man gave her a gentle smile while fishing for something in his pocket. Within a few moments he pulled out a key and led the way up the stairs. He had talked to Seira about what was in her apartment, such as a internet connection, running water, but when he decided to talk about the coloring of the walls and floors, Seira couldn't help but tone him out as she eyed the halls.

They came to a door at the end of the hall, which was across from a very large window, Seira couldn't help but think that it was a tad creepy that someone would be able to see her enter and leave her apartment. Her thoughts of this were pushed aside as Yasuhide opened the door and guided Seira in. She had to admit the apartment was nice and spacious. It had a small bedroom and bathroom, along with a living room where she found a small table in the center. The windows were covered by cream colored curtains.

"The movers called and said they should have your stuff in by tomorrow." said Yasuhide at the door way as Seira set her things on the table.

"That's fine, thank you again Taniguchi-san" she replied with a grin, bowing again. Without a word, Yasuhide threw her the key, which she caught surprisingly, as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Ah! Please Orihara-san! I beg to you out of all people!" pleaded Yasuhide to the younger man in the apartment office. Izaya Orihara sighed, a small irritated smile on his face.

"I suppose I can give you a bit of money, even to someone as grubby as yourself, but of course a trade is in order." replied Izaya as he set himself upon Yasuhide's desk, crossing his leg over the other, leaning back with his arms propping him up.

"T-trade, Orihara-san?" whispered the small man with his eye brow raised, still kneeling before the informant.

"Got any records on anyone interesting here?" Izaya grinned, tossing his closed flick blade in the air and catching it, the process of this was repeated several times before Yasuhide jumped up in realization and ran to a filing cabinet. He filed through all the cream colored folders until he came to one that read _"Shimizu Seira"_. Yasuhide grimaced as he took out the folder and shakily handed it to the man, bowing before him once again.

"S-She just moved here, Orihara-san. I-I-I know you like to collect information on p-people so…" his voice drifted off when he noticed that Izaya was no longer listening.

Izaya looked at the folder with no interest before opening it up. He found the email of whoever this girl was, along with her room number, and an extra key that made him grin behind the papers.

"Very, very good, Yasuhide." Izaya chimed, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a large amount of money and throwing it to the old man. While doing so, he never took his eyes off the file. He noticed that something was on the back of all the papers, flipping it over, was a picture of the girl. Izaya had to admit, she was pretty good looking. Her dark brown hair framed around her slender face and fluttered at her shoulders. He hadn't really paid much attention to the man leafing through the paper money and grinning madly.

With that, Izaya jumped off the desk and stuffed the folder into his jacket.

"Well then, I suppose I'll see you around, old man." Izaya grinned as he walked out, not bothering to close the door behind him.

* * *

"Ahhhh, how disappointing." Izaya whined, spinning around in his chair after throwing the file onto his desk. "She won't even be able to talk until tomorrow! If she decides to get online that is."

He paused for only a moment before breaking out into his usual grin. "No matter. I almost know everything there is to know about the girl." he said to himself, taking out the picture. His pointer finger circling around her face.

"You better be fun, Seira-chan." he found himself whispering, eyes narrowing and a sinister grin adorning his handsome face.

* * *

It had been seven in the morning when she woke up the next day. After stretching and carrying out a long yawn, Seira lay there sprawled on her back, staring at her ceiling. Today was the day the movers brought her things, she thought, and unfortunately she couldn't start her new job till next week at a clothing store. It wasn't much of a busy week, even here, she had come to terms with that her life probably won't be too exciting compared to her old life that she left behind.

Her cell phone and email had been changed, she left without a word, maybe she hadn't been thinking of the people she cared about at the time as well.

Seira mentally shoved the thoughts away as she scrambled out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. There were only two clean towels that she currently owned, and a bottle of shampoo. Once she had gotten out of her shower, she used a clean towel and messily dried her hair in it, after combing it, she was able to get some sort of volume to it, even though it was a shaggy mess of wet hair.

She pulled on a white, long sleeved t-shirt after drying her body off, the shirt overlapped her high waist shorts that she pulled up effortlessly. She looked out the window once she heard the noise that a truck usually made when it was reversing, it was the movers in the apartment parking lot, they were attempting to park as close as they could to the main doors.

Pulling on a pair of sandals, Seira quickly tried to clean up the dirty clothes, throwing them into a basket, and trying to make as much room as she could for the movers. Opening the door, she was greeted by a tall man, who also seemed very strong.

"You're Shimizu-san?" spoke the taller man in a low, masculine voice. Seira gave him a greeting smile before nodding. He sighed, taking off his hat and scratching the back of his head.

"I'm afraid I can't get much up here at the moment, my partner called off sick and I had no one else to help me. I can bring up what I can for now though."

Seira's smile now long gone, she was only able to give the man a slight frown before nodding in.

"I-It's fine, thank you." Seira bowed, trying not to let this anger her too much. Without a word, the man went to retrieve Seira's current belongings. It took about an hour with the help of Seira, bringing in boxes that held kitchen ware, curtains, pillows, bathroom supplies, and a computer. A few chairs and a small eating table were brought up.

"Jeez, I could of done all this myself." Seira whispered to herself as she set her last box on the living room table. After saying this, the moving man walked in with a tiny slip of paper.

"Here's your bill, but I called in at work and told them the situation, so your price was cut down." he explained, handing her the paper. She nodded in reply, reading over the paper.

"Thanks again for the help." smiled Seira at the tall man.

"I put the rest of your things in the apartment storage room, so no one will be able to get in there but the manager. I can come back at a better time with someone who can help me bring the things up."

"Hai, I'll call in later on to get it sorted out."

With that, the man left, closing the door behind him. Seira slumped to the floor with a sigh, scratching the back of her head. What a waste of money, she thought, unpacking the large mass of boxes.

It was an hour later that she had come to a stop, even though more boxes were still unpacked, she was able to get some things put away. She had no food though, she realized, her refrigerator was downstairs in the storage room.

"Ahhh! Poor refrigerator-kun…" Seira grimaced, putting a hand up to her empty belly. She reached for her small, black purse and pulled out some money. After brushing her hair once again, she set out to find some food at a local market.

Seira hadn't been to sure what street she was on, but the thought of that was gone at once when what looked like a vending machine flew by her. Her eyes as wide as her open mouth, she could only stand there in shock and trying to register what had just happened. A man with blond hair and wearing what looked like a bartender outfit slowly walked towards her, his back hunched and fist clenched. She had now only noticed that a man was laying on the ground, a lot of blood painted on his face, he was cowering away from the man who stood above him.

"P-Please Heiwajima-san!" pleaded the man in a high pitched, croaked voice as he held two hands in front of his face, as if it would be enough to stop the pain that the man was ready to inflict upon him.

"First you run into me with no apology, then you tell _me_ what an idiot I am!" the man growled, a sense of insanity within his voice as it shook, the look on his face made it seem like his words were distasteful as he now held the man off the ground. Seira saw his eyes, they were as round as hers, his sun glasses hanging at the tip of his nose. Without a word, or any other sound, besides the crunching of bones, the man now flew directly in Seira's path, the blond haired man effortlessly grabbed a nearby sign, and swung it at the still flying man as if it were a boomerang.

Seira dropped her purse at the sudden realization that the sign post was heading for her, she felt as if her feet were cemented in the ground, for she was only able to take a shaky step back as the man flew past her. She saw the look in the blond haired man's eyes, they were changed from a look of pure insanity to pure terror.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the post, but nothing came. She opened her eyes to see what looked like black smoke, the sign devoured by it. She let her eyes open more, she was now kneeling on the ground, the belongings in her purse scattered over the ground.

"Ah, that was a close one." spoke the blond man as he walked over to Seira, hands in his pockets.

She suddenly heard a furry of tapping on what she assumed to be a keyboard, she now looked up to see a feminine body in a black biker suit, the biker also wore a yellow helmet. She was standing next to a large bike that stood proudly behind her. She held her phone up to the man that had nearly killed Seira.

"You should really be more careful when you're throwing things, Shizuo!" read the message, the man known as Shizuo Heiwajima sighed as the sign was dropped in front of Seira, he had now only noticed the girl again when she let out a squeak at the clatter of the sign hitting the paved road.

"Hey, sorry about that." he muttered, grabbing Seira by her hand, lifting her up and putting her belongings back in the purse.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she came to face a message that read, "Are you okay?".

Seira nodded to the black dressed rider wordlessly, Shizuo handed her the purse.

"Thank you." Seira spoke almost inaudibly, smiling at the handsome man before her, and then to the black rider.

"Are you new? I've never seen you around these parts." spoke Shizuo, in a lazy tone as he returned his hands to his pockets.

"Yeah, I just moved here."

"Did you move in alright?" read another message, Seira had stopped finding this way of communication strange, already used to it.

"I suppose, the movers failed to bring up my other things, so they put it in the storage room-!" she was cut off as she noticed that Shizuo spun her around, his arm around her shoulders as he guided her towards the only apartment building.

The black rider put a hand to her helmet before shaking her head, almost regretfully she and Shizuo even came down this road together. She followed them slowly as they entered the building.

"Alright, where's this stuff? I might as well help you out since I almost killed you."

"N-no! Please! You really don't have to do this!" screeched Seira in panic, Shizuo sighed in frustration as he kicked open a door that was on his right hand side. Seira's head hung low as Yasuhide now jumped in terror, the door coming close to being ripped off it's hinges.

"I haven't even lived here for a week and I'm already going to get kicked out…" whispered Seira to the black rider next to her. Shizuo had apparently heard this, for her grunted in reply as he made his way to Yasuhide.

"You know where the storage room is, manager-san? This girl here needs me to get her things up to her room." explained Shizuo, speaking in his casual tone, despite the terrified, wordless man before him. Seira thought he had to be use to this kind of greeting from people, this made her frown slightly.

"Down the hall…" spoke Yasuhide, narrowing his eyes at Seira before handing Shizuo the key, this made her sigh miserably as Shizuo guided her out and down the hall again.

Seira was amazed how Shizuo effortlessly moved her things up to her room within twenty minutes, he had her couch in one hand with a desk in the other. The second trip he carried her refrigerator with two hands, holding it above his head. She noticed he really wasn't breaking a sweat. While the two woman watched the insanely strong Shizuo, Seira had learned that the black rider's name was Celty.

They even exchanged emails and phone numbers, already growing to become close.

Once Shizuo had finished, they all walked outside and stood in front of the apartment building.

"Thank you both, again. For saving my life, and the money from my wallet." thanked Seira, a large grin plastered on her face as she swung herself back and forth steadily on her heels.

"No problem," Shizuo waved, now walking away from the two man, Celty began to type at her keyboard, "Call if you need anything! We'd be glad to help, even if Shizuo doesn't want to admit it."

Seira smiled at this message, and with that, Celty climbed onto her bike and rode off after waving to Celty. Seira could of sworn she heard the screech of a horse as she rode off at once, that was the only noise the motorcycle made. Well, stranger things have happened.

Little did she know, Izaya watched her from a nearby building, grinning at seeing the girl in person for the first time.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

The New Client

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Durarara!

A/N: Hi everyone! I can see that some people are taking an interest in my story, so thank you for that! If you have any helpful advice to make this story better, then please feel free to review it!

**The reason behind the name of the title will come up soon in later chapters, so please be patient**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Chatroom

_Nobody…ever noticed me…_

_I just… wanted you to see me…_

_Does that make me selfish?_

_Look at me!_

The shrill screams suddenly disappeared when Seira found herself waking up from a deep slumber, her eyes were heavily lidded as she stared at her clenched fist that pulled at the sheets from her bed. Closing her eyes and letting her grip loose, she slowly sat up in her bed now realizing that the sun was trying to seep it's way in past her curtains.

"_You…know nothing…"_ she could remember the whisper from the girl who laid naked before her that night. She remembered standing in the doorway and finding the girl shaking in the tattered bed sheets. She was covered in bruises that varied in many colors. Her eye was swollen and there were several left over hand prints around her neck. She remembered how pretty she use to be. Seira quickly put her hands to her face, trying to rid of the horrible memory. She shuddered deeply as her whole body tensed with fear and disgust.

She slowly stood up now, letting her bed sheets pool at her feet before making her way over to her new, connected computer. She turned it on and realized it was a little past noon. She had gotten several new requests from her Instant Messenger, she recognized only Celty, but there was another one by the name of Kanra. At the time, she thought nothing of it when she clicked the option "accept". She was surprised to automatically see that they were both online. Another window suddenly opened on her computer screen.

"Setton: Hey! It's Celty! What's up?"

"Ceera: Hello, I just woke up. Still pretty sleepy!" replied Seira, she sat up now, making her way over to her refrigerator and grabbing a fruit drink. She heard another ping on her computer, she made her way back to the computer to see that someone had entered the conversation.

Kanra has joined the chat! it read.

"Kanra: Hiiii everyone!~"

"Setton: Oh, good afternoon, Kanra-san."

"Ceera: Not to be rude, Kanra, but I'm afraid I don't know you!"

There was a pause before another message appeared.

"Kanra: Then let's get to know each other, Ceera-chan!"

"Setton: Don't be so creepy."

"Kanra: I am not being creepy! Don't be so meeeean~!"

"Ceera: Hahaha, it's nice to meet you, Kanra-san. Well, sorta."

"Kanra: We should meet offline sometime then if we wanted to actually introduce ourselves!"

"Setton: How not creepy…"

"Ceera: Eh, it's fine."

"Setton: Is anything wrong, Ceera-san?"

"Ceera: I just kinda woke up from a nightmare, so I feel a little weird…"

Before she saw Celty's reply, a new window opened, and the tab read "New Message from Kanra!" Ceera quirked an eyebrow suspiciously before clicking the tab.

"Kanra: Nightmare! Scaaaary, Ceera-chan! If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here to listen!"

Ceera gave a small smile to the screen before typing a reply, feeling a sense of comfort.

"Ceera: That's really nice of you, thank you! But I couldn't burden you with my worries and troubles."

"Kanra: Well, a little venting might scare the spooks away~!"

"Ceera: Heh, yeah.."

She heard a ping from the previous window, realizing it was Celty, Seira quickly clicked at the window.

"Setton: I have something to take care of, Kanra-san, don't be a bother to our friend."

"Kanra: How rude of you to think I'm a bother!"

"Ceera: Take care, Setton-san!"

Setton has left the conversation.

"Kanra: Ceera-chan! I hope you're staying away from bad people! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Ceera: Bad people?"

"Kanra: Yes! Like that scary Heiwajima Shizuo! Scaaaary man he is!"

"Ceera: For real? He seemed so nice when he helped me move into my apartment, however, I did witness some sort of fight between him and another man…""Kanra: I saw it too! He sure is mean if you really got to know him. I wish we could of met, we probably saw each other without realizing it!"

"Ceera: Yeah, I did notice a bit of people watching. I was the one who almost got killed by that sign post, how unfortunate that would have been."

"Kanra: Waaaah! That was you! Wow! You're really pretty, Ceera-chan! Even when you are close to death!"

Seira could feel herself blushing at the strange, yet flattering compliment, before she could reply, there was another message from the mysterious Kanra.

"Kanra: Whooooops~! Gotta go! See you around, Ceera!"

Kanra has left the conversation.

She was alone again, she thought, before turning off the computer. She didn't bother to check her email, for some reason, she appeared to be frightened or worried. It was an hour later that she was finally ready for the day.

* * *

It was a cool, spring day she noticed, walking out of her apartment, closing and locking her door. She dropped the key in her purse and strolled down the hallway, her sandals clattering against the hard, wood floor. Her blue skirt fluttered against her knees while she would sometimes pull her tank top up to make sure she wasn't revealing anything.

Seira only had to walk down the street to find the store she would be soon working at, a large yellow banner hung over the two front, glass doors. It read "Grand Opening! Next Saturday!". The name of this place was called "Kaori's", it was in large, cute pink and yellow letters. Obviously a girl's clothing store. She was surprised that she was able to find a job so quickly before even moving into a home in Ikeburkuro. She pressed her face against the window display, in the back she saw several shelves, mannequins, and several boxes.

"Are you coming to the Grand Opening?" said a woman. Seira quickly stood up straight now and twirled around to see a middle aged woman, her hair was down to her breast line and appeared to be jet black, even in the sunlight that illuminated her pale skin. She used the tips of her fingers and strained some hair away from her eyes before reaching for a key in her purse.

"Well, I actually start working here soon." Seira replied slowly as she watched the woman open the doors after unlocking them with the small, silver key.

"Ah! Really?" the woman shot her a look of surprise, she gave her a thoughtful look, then breaking out into a grin. "Now that you mention it, you do look a lot like the girl who sent me the online application. You just moved here right?""Yes." Seira replied with a nervous smile as the woman held the door open for her. They both walked into the new building, the hot pink color on the walls lit up at once when the woman flicked a light switch. "You're Kato Kaori, right?"

"Yup!" Kaori chimed, setting her belongings down on the check out counter before opening a box. "Since you're here, I thought you'd like to help out and earn a bit of extra money?"

"Of course!" Seira's face lit up at once as she came to Kaori's side, taking orders from the older woman at once on what to do. She spent some time putting together clothing racks and more shelves. There was a lot of clothes that needed to be organized by color and size, to her surprsie, she found herself enjoying it. She found several changing rooms with light pink doors, silver door handles, and a changing room number written on golden stars that were stuck up onto the top center of each door. Her face immediately lost it's shine and excitement when she saw the prices of some of the t-shirts and dresses. There was no way she could afford any of this.

"W-Wow…these are sure expensive…"

"Heh, yeah, but we're going to be having a sale on the first day. So it won't be so bad." Kaori gave a small laugh as she set up bottles of perfume behind the check out counter.

"Well, that's enough work for today." Kaori added as she stepped off a latter, now reaching for the key in her purse.

"Thank you again for letting me help today, it was fun." Seira smiled as she got up from kneeling down on the floor, shoving a box underneath the clothing rack.

"Of course, you're so helpful, too!" Kaori replied cheerfully as she closed the door and locked up as soon as Seira stepped out onto the sidewalk, she watched the older woman get into a car and drive off. She came to the conclusion that Kaori was a nice woman, but she didn't really know anything about her new boss.

"You seem a little dumbfounded." spoke a new, but male voice.

Seira turned around quickly to see a handsome man, he wore a dark coat with fur lining on the sleeves, hood, and the hem of the jacket. He also had dark hair, and she could of sworn his eyes glowed a faint red. Seira didn't reply to the man who gave her a amusing smile, almost intimidating.

"Do I…know you?" Seira spoke slowly, now slightly glaring at this man before her.

"Yes…no…maybe?" he smiled, shrugging his shoulders before letting his hands up slightly to his head, a gesture that showed he didn't know the answer.

Seira quirked an eyebrow at him before clutching her bag closer to her and stepping back.

"Don't be so uptight!" spoke the man in a lower, tone before chuckling to himself. What there was to laugh at, she didn't know. "I just wanted to meet you." he added innocently, and with that, he turned around and headed into an alley way. Seira watched him leave, and after a moment, she peaked around the corner, and he was no where to be found.

"That was really weird…" Seira spoke, mainly to herself, or to whoever else would decide to just show up out of nowhere. Before Seira could even turn around, she felt a presence behind her, sighing in frustration she spun around to see Celty.

"Oh! Celty! Thank goodness, I thought you were another creep…" sighed Seira in relief, placing her hands on the black rider's shoulders, letting her head drop so that all she could see were Celty's shoes.

"Creep?" she read the message on the phone, Seira nodded in response.

"Yeah, some weird guy just came up to me and was talking nonsense. But anyway, what's up with you?" Seira asked, now standing straight up to face Celty.

"I was just gunna stop by to see how you were, you seemed a little down." read another message that Celty quickly typed up.

"I'm fine, really. I feel bad that you came all the way down here just to see me, though…" Celty shook her head in response, ready to type a new message. Seira quickly put a hand to Celty's phone.

"I don't…mean to be rude…but is there a reason that you can't speak?"

She watched Celty now, she lowered her head before going back to type a new message, her eyes lit up once she read the message.

"I don't have a head."

Celty looked around, Seira assumed she did this to make sure no one was watching for what she was about to do. Slowly, Celty took off the helmet, a rush of what looked like black smoke emerged from underneath the helmet, spilling out and rising into the air.

Seira's mouth gapped open to see that there was really no head. She didn't scream, nor did she back away.

"That's…so interesting." Seira whispered, bringing a hand up to where Celty's head should be, she let the black substance swirl around her hand before bringing it back. Once Celty put her helmet back on, she began to type at her phone.

"Thanks for not screaming, haha." the message read. Seira shook her head with a smile.

"I wouldn't be scared of you, I mean, we are friends." Seira replied in a soft, thoughtful voice. Celty looked at Seira for a moment before typing at her keyboard.

"Thank you for saying that, and I also have to go, my roommate, Shinra, probably needs me to cook dinner for him."

Seira nodded in response, as they said their goodbyes, Celty climbed onto the bike and rode off. Seira could hear the screech of a horse again.

She came to realize that this city was everything but normal.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Client

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

A/N: Hi everyone :') I'd like to thank all of you for reading! To my review, I really do appreciate your advice and what you thought about it! I decided to make Seira not so freaked out or scared of Celty's missing head because I believe the characters like Mikado and Anri weren't really scared either. Plus, I'm trying to make the relationship between Celty and Seira strong for upcoming chapters. Thank you again to the person who reviewed, I hope the rest of you would like to share your thoughts!

Chapter 3: Losing Sight

* * *

"Would young lady like sushi?" he spoke to Seira, she twirled around to see a large, tall black man with a greeting smile. Seira returned the smile before shaking her head nervously.

"N-No thank you, I don't really have money at the moment."

"Ah, maybe next time then!" he grinned, handing her a flyer, which she folded and stuffed into her purse.

"I'm Seira, it's nice to meet you." Seira greeted with a small bow, she learned that the kind man was named Simon. She also learned that he is foreign.

"Ah, Simon, I see you met the girl." spoke a familiar voice, she only had to look to her left to be looking into the eyes of the man she met out front of Kaori's.

"Y-You…" Seira whispered as he approached the two, hands in his pockets and wearing his casual smirk.

"Ah, Orihara Izaya knows this lady?" Simon spoke with slight confusion, scratching his head. Suddenly, his face lit up and he began to wave a flyer in Izaya's face. "Has Izaya come for sushi!"

"Nah, I'm not too hungry, Simon. But I'll keep this place in mind." said Izaya to the taller man before looking back at Seira, his eyes daring now.

"Shimizu Seira." stated Izaya, his expression never changing while Seira's did.

"I-I…I don't even know you…yet you're showing up near my apartment and knowing my name!" she replied, trying not to scream at the frustrating man. She wondered what else he knew about her, she didn't have the slightest idea of how he would know anything about her to begin with.

Simon eyed the two suspiciously before sighing, it was the same games with Izaya, he thought. Just like him, and himself, nothing was changing. His eyes drifted to the right when he felt something coming towards them, and it was coming at a incredibly fast rate. This he knew, wouldn't change too. While Seira continued to shout at Izaya, who remained giving her the same amusing grin, Simon quickly acted and grabbed Seira by her two frail arms and pulled her towards him, turning his back towards the flying object to shield the smaller girl.

Izaya's eyes lit up, along with his mad grin, as he dodged a blue and white vending machine. Seira's open mouth was as wide as her dark orbs, looking over Simon's shoulder. She could hear Simon sighing as he set Seira off to the side.

"This is really bad for our business." he spoke, she didn't know if he was talking to himself or her.

"IZAAAAYAAAAAA!" shouted a voice down the street, a voice that Sheira recognized. It was Shizuo, the man who she remembered to have incredible strength, but an extremely short temper. The blond grabbed a near by post, ripping it out from the ground and letting it cripple in his grip as he swung it around, clearing a path for him to make his way to his enemy.

"W-What is going on…" whispered Seira, putting her hands to her face, but letting her eyes watch the scene out of curiosity. She began to feel overwhelmed as Izaya whipped out what appeared to be a flick blade. Fist clenched, she stood up more straight now.

"No! Don't hurt him!" she shrieked, she could feel the eyes of several strangers upon her. Izaya gave her a quick look, a frown plastered on his handsome face.

"What a shame, you like this crazy idiot." Izaya muttered, watching the approaching Shizuo run at him with full speed. Izaya was able to successfully jump into the air when Shizuo swiped the post at him, he let his left foot jump off Shizuo's right shoulder, causing Shizuo to stumble forward as Izaya ran past him.

Before Shizuo could make a comeback, the post was ripped from his hands by Simon, who now blocked his path towards Izaya, who stood there with a cocky grin.

"You two will not fight here." he spoke simply, his voice now strict. Seira looked for Izaya, now concerned to see what had happened to him, she now realized that he was long gone. Shizuo sighed in frustration, now plopping himself on the ground with knees propped up and letting his arms rest on them.

"You always get in the way, Simon." Shizuo muttered before lighting up a cigarette and inhaling deeply. Simon could only smile in reply, and with that, he went back to handing out flyers.

Seira stood there, eyes lidded now and her breathing back to normal, still, she thought, what just happened here?

* * *

Seira hadn't talked to Shizuo after what had happened, she just walked away, even though she felt his eyes on her, but only for a moment. She wondered if he even remembered her. She walked through the city aimlessly, not worrying about weather she'd get lost or not. Maybe, she thought, moving here was a bad idea. There was too much excitement, if that were possible. Maybe those things that just occurred happened everyday. She heard the roar of an engine behind her, it soon stopped and she heard a pair of footsteps behind her. The lights of the vehicle illuminated her as she stood there, clueless.

"You're even prettier in person." whispered a voice behind her, she looked up, now realizing she was in an alleyway. No one was here except for her and whoever was speaking. Before she could even let out a scream, or even turn around to see who this person was, she was knocked out.

* * *

Her head bumped uncomfortably against the floor of what she now realized to be a car, listening to the roar of an engine. Her eyes opened shakily, she saw a black floor and a window, she was in the back of a van. It took a moment to realize her legs and arms were bound together.

"_What's…going to happen to me?" _she thought, trying to wiggle her way out of the ropes that bound her. It was no use, but she couldn't be stopped here, she just couldn't. She was able to adjust herself so that she was now sitting up, laying half way down, she began to use her bound feet to kick at the back door.

"Oh, no you don't." chuckled a man in the front, he turned the wheel so that the van swung Seira across the van as she let out a scream, her face now pressed up against the wall of the van.

"S-Stop! Let me out!" she began to plead, kicking and thrashing about in the van, the man who was driving, and another voice that she heard from the passenger seat, repeatedly told her to "keep your fucking mouth shut". She inhaled through her teeth before letting out a shrilling scream. She could feel her throat going raw.

"It's too bad we couldn't do anything with her, y'know?" spoke another man, they both laughed at this, as if she weren't there. As if she wouldn't mind if they raped her here and now. She closed her eyes at this and pondered the thoughts of why people continue to be cruel.

The van was stopped at once, the doors opened and she felt a large hand grab a handful of her hair and drag her out of the van. This made her eyes snap open with fear, not only did it hurt, but it brought back to many memories. She tried her best to push that aside and let the pain and fear subside, she couldn't show that she was weak to these men. She never even saw their face.

She was tossed onto the ground like a rag doll, the ground was damp and so were her clothes now. She closed her eyes at this, just waiting for this all to pass. Although being able to block out whatever was going on, she still heard the horrific screams of the men, and at times she could see a black substance circling her, letting it brush at her muddy skin. She looked up to see one of the men hovering several feet up from the ground, the black substance wrapped around his neck as he kicked and choked for his life. Seira couldn't remember what happened after that.

She was picked up by her shoulders so that she was now leaning into someone, while still being sat on the ground. Seira opened her eyes to see Celty looking down at her, she shakily brought a hand up to Celty's shoulder.

"C-Celty…I…" Celty typed at her phone, Seira still in her arms.

"I have to bring you somewhere, you'll be safe there, believe it or not. You have to trust my judgment, though."

Seira nodded in reply, she felt herself being put on the bike, everything was happening so fast while she kept blacking out. She could see the waves of colors and people that passed her as they sped on the bike, this made her head only pound harder, so she closed her eyes and waited for whatever was coming next.

* * *

"You could of at least cleaned her up, you know." she heard Izaya's voice say this from across the room. She kept her eyes shut as she shook slightly against the blankets, still freezing from laying in mud and puddles. She could feel leather underneath her body, so she assumed it was just a couch. The light of the room hit her eyes, as if they were trying to make her open them to face everyone. All her senses popped at once, and she became aware of her surroundings.

She heard Celty type at her phone, and after a moment, Izaya chuckled.

"I would never hurt such a pretty girl. Well, badly at least."

Seira didn't bother to listen to the pointless conversation, she just wanted to sleep and rid of the horrible headache that she carried with her.

"Celty-san, you always think I'm this cruel person." Izaya sighed now, Seira opened her eyes just enough to see him whirling himself in a leather chair. Her eyes returned to being closed.

She heard a door slam, and now she had a feeling that Celty was no longer in the room. Seira could feel a finger run along her jaw line slowly, the tip of this person's finger was warm and somewhat gentle.

"I-I..zaya…" Seira whispered, she could hear him chuckle again, his hot breath against her skin.

"I'll take good care of you, Seira-chan." he whispered in her ear just before she fell asleep. She couldn't help but think that something in his voice made him sound dangerous, it was because of this she had started to fear the man. Well, it wouldn't be the first time she ever feared a man.

* * *

_If…I would of known what was happening…_

_Could I have saved her?_

_Would you have listened to me if I told you what he was doing to her?_

_I loved her. I loved her enough to let her stop the pain._


	4. Chapter 4

The New Client

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

A/N: Reviews that hold criticism are always appreciate, thanks! :') Or reviews that help me stay motivated, those help too….*hint*

Chapter 4: To Be Free

* * *

**- ?'s POV-**

What was I suppose to do?

What could have I done? My sister was so clueless as to what was going on behind that door, she was an emotional mess when it came to awful situations. My mother was always gone, leaving us with him. I never called him father, what he did to me, to us, he was no father in my eyes. I don't remember life before him. I was so small and unaware, one day I woke up and there was he. I was the oldest and practically the mother…and wife.

It sickens me when I think about it. It really does. I started to pretend that what he did to me almost every night wasn't real. I thought…maybe if I did that…I would stop hurting. Little did I know, it only got worse.

I love my sister. I would do anything to protect her from that "man". I did whatever I could to make him stop beating her, pulling at her, throwing her about. You wouldn't believe how fixated I was on suicide, but then she came to mind. She was what kept me here, that kept me smiling and laughing weather it was fake or not. I love my sister.

I remember, one night, he was really upset with us. My sister dropped a plate in the kitchen, while washing dishes and while he was napping. I don't remember what happened after he dragged me up the stairs by my hair, but you and I both can assume. My mother was such an idiot, how could she have been so blind? I hate her…I hate what she brought to us, a living hell, a living nightmare.

She never asked us why we were covered in bruises or why we were missing chunks of hair, but we got so "ugly" that we had to be home schooled. I never saw my friends from school ever again.

He told me, one night, he came down to my ear and whispered to me that if my sister or I ever told a soul, he'd kill us all. I nodded in response and let him do whatever he wanted to me. I should of told him he could kill my mother if he really wanted to, but…

What was I suppose to do? I love my sister.

I did my best to protect her.

* * *

All of Seira's senses came back to her when she woke up and found herself in a warm bath, her head was against cold wall tiles, and it actually felt comforting to her. Bits and pieces of what had occurred flooded into her mind as her eyes drifted over to see Izaya, scrubbing dry mud off her legs. She looked down at her chest to see that it was covered by her bra, she was also wearing underwear.

"Ah! You're up!" Izaya smiled, dropping the soap into the water and sitting back, the walls of the tub in between them.

"W-What…are you…doing?" she said lazily, her vision still a little hazy.

"Well, you were making my couch incredibly filthy." he muttered, grabbed a near by towel and soaking it with running water, he brought it up to her face and washed off the smeared mascara that ran down her cheeks. She turned in the water from him, like a child, covering herself up, setting the side of her face against the wall and closing her eyes.

"Why were those people after me…?" she asked in a whisper after a moment of silence. She heard Izaya smirk and continue to wash her dirty legs.

"They were hired to." he said simply. Hearing this response, she opened her eyes and looked back at him, he was still wearing a small smile.

"Hired?" she repeated, her voice becoming stronger and her vision clearing. He was wearing a short sleeved, black shirt and his same pants. His hands were covered in soapy water as he traveled up near her thigh, causing her to bring her legs closer and retreat to the back of the tub.

"Someone seems to be quite taken with you, and they hired Yagiri Pharmaceuticals to either bring you to them for more money, or to kill you, but for a little less."

Seira became angry at how he said this so easily, now humming a song as he rinsed his hands. She burrowed her face into her knees, why, she thought, did this always have to happen to her? Out of all people? She couldn't even think of who would be after her.

"Do you…have any idea who's after me?"

"At this moment? No. I'm suppose to be helping them."

Seira's eyes snapped open, she quickly stood up now, grabbing whatever was closest to her and held it up, ready to strike the man. She gripped a large shampoo bottle, struggling to keep it up. Izaya blinked at her before bursting out into a childish laughter.

"Oh, Seira-chan. You haven't even heard my plan, yet."

"You're going to turn me in! You just want the money even if it means that I'll be dead!" Seira screamed, her voice shaking with fear as she trudged through the water to now stand in the corner of the bath. She still couldn't believe that she was being hunted down by who knows.

Izaya sighed, standing up now and putting his hands in his pockets. He stood there, just looking into Seira's eyes as he wore a smirk.

"I still have to get to know you, don't I?"

"Do you think…this is some kind of _game_?" whispered Seira, her fist clenching and ready to launch herself at the man.

"You will be living here from now on." he continued as if he didn't hear Seira's question, he grabbed a towel from a basket and held it open for her.

"Live here! With _you_!" she hissed, grabbing the towel from him and wrapping herself in it, never leaving his gaze that saw right through her.

"Yup." he chimed in reply. "I'm sure they will start with your apartment, oh and I called into your work and told them you won't be there any longer."

Seira's mouth dropped at once when he told her he basically quit her job for her. She couldn't believe that this man just comes into her life without any warning or reason, tells her that someone is after her, and then decides things for her.

Seira remained silent, not looking at Izaya as he held his hand out to her so that she could leave the tub. After a moment, his hand dropped and she looked up at him.

"I don't understand why you're doing this, it can't be that you just want to know me."

"I love humans." he stated simply now, grabbing her by her arms and pulling her gently towards him and out of the tub, she stared at his chest, afraid to look up at him. "I love observing them, and your case is special to me at the moment."

Seira's head snapped up to meet his gaze, his eyes narrowed down at her, now that he saw how upset she was getting.

"You need to tell me everything about you, so that I can protect you, well, I can protect you anyway." he bragged. "but you'll tell me once I find out who it is that hired Yagiri, because my mission is to find out who you are."

"How can I trust you?" Seira found herself whispering to him. He let her go now, putting his hands up in defeat as he walked to the doorway of the bathroom.

"Well, Seira-chan! You can always go back to your home and find out what's waiting for youuu!" he twirled, now running out of the bathroom and down stairs.

Seira stared at the doorway where Izaya once stood noticing that there was an outfit neatly folded on a tiny stand in the bathroom. It was a large, black shirt, and underneath were grey sweatpants, she pulled them both on with a deep sigh and slowly walked out of the bathroom.

She saw Izaya sitting at his computer, typing away and staring at his screen with some sort of fascination, she wondered if he even noticed her coming down the stairs.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." she started in a louder voice to him so that he would hear her. He looked over to her from the top of his screen, she thought of his smile that spread across his face, trying to challenge her.

He picked up his phone without dialing, held it to his ear with two fingers and began to speak oddly, "Oi! Yagiri-saaaaan! I have that girl here in my office if you need herrrrr!" he waited for not even a minute before continuing to talk again, "Oh yes, of course you can kill her on the spot when you arrive!"

"Stop it." Seira sighed now, placing her arms across her chest and giving Izaya daggers.

Izaya stopped now, only grinning at her, making her mad was too easy, he thought.

"You're insane." Seira whispered, dropping her head and shaking it, trying to make sense of what was going on. She grabbed her purse that was set on the table, knowing he probably looked in it, she slipped on her sandals and walked towards the door.

Izaya watched her go, still grinning at her before shouting, "Come back when you realize you need meeee~!"

"In your dreams, psycho." Seira muttered before swinging the door open and running down the hall, in a hurry that someone would see her.

Seira sped her way through crowds as she tried to reach her apartment building, on the way, several cars and especially fire trucks with their sirens going off. They were headed towards her street. When the sudden realization of what may have happened, Seira gasped and ran harder. She saw a lot of smoke emerging from behind several other buildings, she would find out soon where it was coming from. After speeding through only a few more blocks, she was finally on her street, and several fire trucks were putting out a fire that was devouring a building. Her apartment building. She dropped herself on nearby porch steps and began to cry in her hands. Everything she worked for was gone by now, half the building was falling apart while she noticed that Yasuhide was being carried into an ambulance, although he had several burns, it was obvious he was beat up. She shrieked when a burst of flames came from her window, shattering the glass.

This was no accident, she thought to herself, but who would of done this? And at that moment, she didn't need to wonder anymore, with eyes narrowed and a deep frown on her face, she made her way back to Izaya's office.

* * *

"Why!" she shouted swinging the door open and standing face to face with him from across the room. He tilted his head to the side, slightly, giving her an innocent and questioning look.

"You did something, you had that building burnt down, there's no way that was a coincidence," she stopped to take a breath. "that you knew I'd have to come back to you!"

"So, you are?" he chimed, sitting up straight now before twirling in his seat.

Seira stopped now, her mouth closing after wanting to say something, after wanting to run over to him and strangle his long, skinny neck.

"I guess…I have no other choice…" she whispered almost inaudibly, but she knew he heard her once he started clapping. What else was she suppose to do? Live on the streets?

"Now that this is going somewhere," this made Seira's eyebrow quirk at him as she set herself on the couch, letting him continue. "it's about time you tell me a little about your life so that I can figure out who is hiring Yagiri and why."

He sat across from her now, after slowly strolling over, leg over the other with his arms across his chest, his smirk still there. She looked into his eyes, they weren't really curious, but it looked like he was dying to know what she had to say. She bit her lip before letting a shaky sigh.

"Well…it started when my mom got married to this guy…"

"Was he even your father?" Izaya asked, cocking his head to the side again as he let his arms rest on the back of the couch.

"No. Not my real father, anyway." Seira shook her head, placing her hands in her lap and kept concentrated on her finger nails, as if she were interested in them.

"At first…he was really nice, but then when my mother got a new job that had her at work almost every night, the whole night, he started…being really mean." she looked up at him, waiting for him to say something, she noticed that his smirk was gone and now he was just looking at her. She continued with her story.

"He would…always beat us, in many ways, such as hair pulling and hitting." Seira's voice now shook slightly, she continued once she took a deep breath. For some reason, she just felt lame, pouring her heart out to this stranger.

"I didn't know, for so long, what he was doing to my sister. She never told me and I don't know why she didn't, I didn't want her to go through that alone."

Seira hadn't noticed that she was slightly crying now, unable to control this, she continued as her body shook from either the cold or being upset, she didn't know.

"We couldn't tell anyone…we were isolated from the world…no one even looked at us…not even our mother…" she whispered, now clenching the hem of her shirt. "All I had was my sister, and all she had was me."

"Did he ever do what he did to your sister to you?" Izaya finally spoke, she shot her gaze up to his, staring only for a moment before shaking her head and lowering it again.

"N-No…he said… I was too little, and that I wasn't as beautiful and well grown like my sister…" she whispered, a sense of disgust and anger in his voice.

Izaya grinned now, which made Seira even angrier as he strolled over to her. He trapped her, setting a hand on either side of her head and towering over her.

"Well, it's obvious now that your step-father is after you. But you seem…jealous of how he wouldn't pay attention to you."

Seira's eyes shot open, wider than his grin, she couldn't believe what he was saying to her. She couldn't even retort now that he grasped her chin, forcing her continue locking gazes with him.

"Your sister probably didn't want such a little girl like yourself to worry, so she kept being his little bitch for whoever knows how long." he whispered to her, now watching tears pour from her eyes.

He could hear her mumble certain things in shaky gasps and stutters, and at moments she would blink her eyes to clear her vision.

"Hmm?" he put his head down lower to hers now, talking in her ear, she shivered and let out a small cry, feeling his hot breath against her skin.

"You…you don't know anything!" she screamed, pushing him away and jumping off the couch, Izaya stared at her, standing straight up now. His eyes narrowed as he walked slowly over to her, while she only backed away.

"I-I…I never wanted to be in her position, if I had been…I would be…"

"Dead?" he finished for her, his gaze widening now and a small smile fixated on his pale face.

Seira couldn't look at him and his horrific gaze that held amusement, she almost wanted to puke and how he found this funny in someway, he loved watching her and people in general, suffer.

"You humans are so fixed on suicide, whenever one things happens, it's straight to the rooftops!" he twirled now, putting his head up to the ceiling.

Seira continued to keep her gaze to the floor, she couldn't speak to him, not after what he was saying to her. She felt as if she could just drop to her knees, fall asleep, and never wake up.

She could now feel his hands on her shoulders, he adjusted her so that she was standing straight up now and looking at him.

"Please…stop…" Seira whispered to him, and to her surprise, he didn't speak. He brushed his thumb over her lip and smirked, letting her fall asleep in his arms as she grew limp, her eyes heavy and tired from the constant crying.

"Well, looks like you're my new client." Izaya grinned, carrying the limp girl in his arms and up the stairs to his room.

* * *

After waking up from a dreamless sleep, Seira realized that she was laying in a two person bed, it was also really comfy, and she felt like she wouldn't leave this bed if she didn't have to. The room was pitch black except for the small light that seeped into the room through the crack of the door. She slowly walked over to it after hearing voices on the other side, but she was not able to make out words, just noise.

She peaked through to see Izaya sitting at his desk, and in front of his desk was a woman who looked a lot older, but maybe this was because she wore such a strict face. She was quite beautiful though, she thought. She watched the woman sigh in frustration as she ran a hand through her long, black hair. Izaya kept his chin propped up on his hands, watching the woman with amusement, a gaze that Seira knew far too well.

"You haven't found out a thing about that girl?" the woman spoke now, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You have to give these things time, Yagiri-san." Izaya sighed, now setting his back up against the back of his seat, twirling around in it slowly.

"We don't have time, Izaya!" she shouted, slapping her hands on the desk. "Why don't you take your damn job, seriously and help out!"

"You wouldn't get anywhere without my help. So, don't take it for granted." he gave her a daring smirk, this made her stare at the man. Seira didn't dare move, especially when the woman who was out to get her was merely a few feet away. Seira could merely just cower away from the door and return to bed, but she didn't.

She now noticed that the woman stormed out of the office, Izaya waited to no longer hearing her footsteps before glancing up at the door that Seira knelt behind.

"You can come down now, Seira-chan." he called, making his way to the main doors and locking them. Seira rolled her eyes at the man she thought to be a know it all, opening the door and slowly walking out. She looked down at him from the balcony.

"That was her then, huh?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, giving Izaya somewhat of a saddening gaze.

"That's right," Izaya smirked, now returning to his desk. "Isn't she pretty, Seira-chan? She's a lot prettier than you."

Seira was taken back by such a rude comment, she sighed, shaking it off. As if she cared what this jerk thought, she decided to play along. "Oh yes, she is." she replied sarcastically, making her way down the staircase, finding herself in front of his desk. She noticed a pad of sticky notes at the edge of his desk, she grabbed a pen and began to doodle on them.

"Oh, sure, you can use that if you'd like." Izaya chuckled now, not looking at her while he typed away at his keyboard.

"I would of, anyway." she giggled, drawing faces. She was glad that this was a somewhat peaceful moment, yes, she was still pissed at what Izaya had said to her the night before, but she let it aside, for now.

"Are you really some sort of psycho?" she asked now, still sat a chair and drawing on the notes. She dropped several of them around her, they lay around her on the floor as a conversation continued to be carried out.

"Probably." Izaya sighed, some what saddening, pretending to look hurt as he brought his finger tips to where his heart was. "You don't need to be so mean to me, you know that? I go out of my way and give you a home and a place to sleep!"

"Not anything to eat." she muttered, dropping another sticky note onto the ground.

"Wah, wah, wah" Izaya mocked, shutting off his computer. He put on his coat and grabbed from his desk what looked like money, he stuffed it into his pockets.

"I suppose I should feed you." he added, now sitting on the front of his desk, watching her draw many squiggles and shapes. "I don't wanna have to put up with more of your complaints."

"We're going somewhere?" she assumed after watching him put on his coat, an eyebrow twitching at his comment, but keeping quiet, he was feeding her after all, so she might as well try to act cheerful.

"Yup. We're going to get breakfast, then we're going to have to go shopping, since all your clothes are gone, so, somewhere on the outskirts of Ikeburkuro,. It's far too risky to let anyone of Yagiri's scum to see us." he now grabbed Seira by the wrist and pulled her out of her seat, he let her have the chance to put on sandals before guiding her out of the office.

"I can walk myself you know!" Seira argued, trying to get her hand out of his grip, suddenly, she was pushed into a wall and came to face the tip of the flick bade she once saw used on Shizuo. She gasped, feeling a drop of sweat run down the side of her face, then she looked up into Izaya's eyes, not noticing his pursed lips.

After a moment, he broke out into laughter, backing away from the dumbfounded girl. "You're so jumpy, Seira-chan!" he pretended to be her now, he tried to imitate her face as he backed up against the wall opposite from her.

"Y-You're such a jerk!" she screamed, punching his arm, receiving an 'ow' from the older man. She let herself calm down as she followed him to a car, she merely stood by it as she watched him climb into the driver's seat.

"What?" he asked, giving her an innocent look as he rolled down the window. He kept playing with the switch in his car so that the window would hide the rest of his face except for his eyes. Then, he rolled it down again so that she could see his puffed out cheeks. He played this game for a while, showing her different faces before she sighed in defeat.

"I don't think I trust you driving, you idiot..."

"You know, I think Yagiri has people on rooftops with these huge snipers, so…I'd get in if I were you. 'Cause you seem to be a walking target ever since you moved here."

This made Seira scoff at him, even though she found him to be only a LITTLE amusing. She climbed into the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt and holding onto the edges of the seat nervously.

"You think I'm gunna crash?" Izaya laughed at her as he reversed and made his way to the street, she come to realize that he wasn't so bad at driving.

"Just don't do anything reckless, Izaya." she muttered, now relaxing her tenses muscles. She closed her eyes and leaned back, trying to make up some sleep that she hadn't fully gotten. She tried to ignore Izaya's constant "vrooms" at the stop lights. She now noticed that Izaya was speeding on a high way, she gave him a warning look, which obviously didn't work. After closing her eyes for a few more moments, the car was jerked to the left and ride so fast that it swung her body side to side.

"IZAYA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed, grabbing onto his arm now as she shook from one of the most worst surprises.

"You were sleeping, I didn't wanna be like your chauffeur." he innocently replied. She glared deeply athim and leaned back into her seat.

Izaya had noticed while they were driving, that she was reaching into her pocket to pull out her phone, he raised an eyebrow, quickly looking back to the road, he reached a hand over and set it on her thigh. This made Seira's face scrunch up as she watched the man's hand.

"What are you-!" she was cut off when Izaya grabbed her phone, now taking his hands off the wheel and using his knees to keep it steady. He snapped the front of the phone off and threw the two broken pieces out the window.

"WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT!" Seira screamed, now getting up in her seat and looking back at where he had thrown her phone. Her eyes wide with panic and confusion.

"They'll track your phone if they find out your number, I mean, they already found out where you live. Seems pretty reasonable, huh?" he smirked at her, she was gripping at the seat, trying not to grip his neck.

"My phone…" she whined, setting herself back into the seat and staring out the window.

"Oh, stop it before you give me a headache." Izaya sighed as his smile grew bigger, he loved watching Seira stressed and upset. Even she could tell.

She had a feeling that today was going to be quite eventful, and that was a bad thing.


	5. Chapter 5

The New Client

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

A/N: Thank you very much for the awesome reviews (': I know how the story is going to unfold, hopefully, so I should be quick with updating like I always am. I really hope everyone continues to review, thank you again!

Chapter 5: Playing Boyfriend and Girlfriend

* * *

Izaya and Seira came to a bakery that resided near a beach, she could feel herself growing hungry and more excited as she could smell the baked goods. They walked inside, taking a seat near a large window as they waited for someone to serve them.

"Wow! This bakery is so nice!" Seira squeaked, not being able to take her eyes off the window display of the fresh sweets. When she turned around to face Izaya, she noticed that he was giving her a cool smile.

"What?" she blinked at him, tilting her head forward and to the side.

"You get happy over the silliest things." he chuckled, now looking at the menu as he propped his head up with the palm of his hand, setting his elbow near the wall.

"I've never been to a bakery for breakfast before."

"Have you ever been out to eat?" Izaya mocked, Seira still wasn't use to how he joked about her, she felt incredibly sensitive to it but tried her best to just go with it.

"No." she replied flatly, now turning from him to see if anyone was coming to serve them, when she noticed a young lady looking over at her and Izaya, flashing a smile and grabbing a notepad.

Seira turned around and became incredibly inpatient as the woman strolled over, now standing close to Izaya.

"Good morning, what can I get you to drink today?" the woman smiled, batting her eyelashes at Izaya, he seemed to not notice as he stared down at the menu. Seira gave the woman a look, which the woman did not notice, before mentally scoffing.

"Milk." he replied, then looking up at Seira. "Same thing for you?"

Seira nodded quickly in response. The woman gave them a slow nod, her eyes now on Seira as she looked at the younger girl, almost up and down.

As she walked back behind the counter, she glared at Izaya.

"How can you not notice that lady wants you?"

"Why would I care?" he sighed, now looking out the window. She stared at him for only a moment before his eyes lit up and he flashed Seira a grin.

"Unless you're…jealous!" he mocked now, pointing a finger at her and tapping it against her forehead.

"You WISH!" she said boldly, smacking his finger away and leaning back into her seat, arms folded across her chest.

"Don't worry, Seira-chan. Today, I only have eyes for you." he said in his cool voice, bringing himself back into his seat as well, tilting his head to the side as he narrowed his eyes at her. Was this suppose to be a seductive look? She pushed those thoughts aside.

"As if I care, Izaya." Seira glared, turning away with her shoulders hung up, incase she was blushing. This made her worry deeply, how could she be blushing from a remark that was made by _Orihara Izaya_? Feeling the slight blood rush flow away from her face, she turned back at him to see he was looking out the window, clearing losing all interest in what just happened.

Before Seira could say anything, the woman nearly slammed their drinks back down, as if trying to gain attention.

"Can I get you anything to eat now?" she asked, well, mostly Izaya. She acted as if Seira was of no importance, which was true to her.

"Tamagoyaki." Izaya replied, only glancing up at the woman. The woman took a deep breath, and before asking Seira what she would like, Izaya cut her off.

"My girlfriend will have the same thing." he added quickly.

"Oh. Okay." the woman replied flatly before walking away.

"G-Girl…friend?" Seira flushed from embarrassment, her face now in her hands. "Why would you tell people that…"

"I was sick of her undressing me with her eyes. So, I had to say something." he chuckled.

"It really bothers me when people are like that, though" Seira leaned towards him over the table, staring into her glass of milk. "It's like they'll do anything to get into someone's pants.."

Izaya looked over at the girl before grinning, a mischievous grin that adorned his face.

"What?" she blinked at him, sitting up straight now.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." he sighed dramatically, now seeing the woman return with two plates on a tray. The woman set their plates down without a word, Izaya watched her leave, his grin still showing it's amusement and mischief.

Seira, however, didn't seem to notice as she began to eat the delicious and beautiful foods that were laid on the plate. Izaya turned his attention back to Seira, who had just take a bite and could tell that tears of joy formed in her dark eyes.

"Mmmm! This is so yummy!" she squealed, taking another bite. Izaya smirked at her, now taking a bite of his own food. He didn't seem to share the same enjoyment as Seira.

After sharing no words while they ate, Izaya stood up at once and grabbed Seira by her forearm, pulling her up gently.

"Come on, let's go pay the bill."

"O-Oh…okay." she replied slowly, letting him take her over to the counter.

The woman who had served them was typing up their bill on the cash register, and just as Izaya handed her a credit card, he spoke now as if it were an announcement.

"My girlfriend has something to say to you." Izaya chimed, now dragging the dumbfounded Seira, who could do nothing but stare at him and the woman with a gawked mouth and her eyes as round as the plate she ate her food off of.

The woman gave them both a questionable look.

"Seira, weren't you saying how ladies like this one were always doing whatever they could to get into someone's pants?"

Seira's heart dropped and she felt like her stomach was now eating itself, the woman glared deeply at her now.

"W-well…" she sputtered, her body now shaking.

Izaya gave a hard laugh, the awkward atmosphere only exciting him. He wrapped an arm around Seira, taking the credit card and guiding her out.

They now stood outside the bakery, Seira's head hanging low as Izaya made his way to the car. He turned back at her, giving her a fake frown.

"What's wrong, Seira-chan? Embarrassed?"

"How could you just put me in such a situation?" Seira felt like she was on the verge of tears from the sudden embarrassment, slapping her hands up to her red face, trying to hide it.

Izaya laughed again as he walked to be behind Seira, placing his hands on her shoulders and guiding her to the car.

* * *

Seira had calmed down, she didn't even know the woman, so why bother being upset anymore? She was, of course, still somewhat pissed with Izaya, he really did have some nerve. She didn't speak a word to him as they drove down a street that was cluttered with cars. After a moment, they arrived at what Seira believed to be a mall.

Without a word, Izaya turned the car off in the parking lot, and climbed out of the car. Seira followed after him as he made his way to the entrance. There were several floors in the mall, she felt like she could walk around for days and still have more stores to see.

Izaya handed her a credit card, she stared at it as he set it on her two open hands.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

He sighed, bringing a palm to his forehead and shaking his head at the girl next to him. "Ah Seira-chan, you're so clueless. Any girl would be happy enough to go on a shopping spree."

"Shopping spree?"

He laughed heartedly now, "It's like you're five years old!" he nearly shouted, patting her small back. Seira gazed at all the stores that held clothes in their window displays, all of them catching her eye.

"So, where should we go first!" Seira chimed, now stopping at a directory.

"Pick a store that has a nice, girly name." replied Izaya with a bored expression as he leaned against the directory sign now.

"I really can't pick…let's just walk until we find something nice, okay?" she smiled, now leading the way. Izaya smirked at the back of her head, she seemed to be excited, but then again, any girl would be if they got the chance to shop at such a big place.

"Ah, Seira-chan. Just get necessary things. I don't want to be here all day, as much as I love humans, a lot of them look incredibly annoying." said Izaya, now glancing over at a bunch of teens that were talking incredibly loud, their obnoxious laughter rattling his head. He had the urge to piss them off, but that was quickly gone once Seira had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him with her.

"We don't need you causing trouble, Izaya! I saw how you were looking at those kids." she scolded. He put a hand to his heart and gasped audibly.

"You act like I'm a pedophile, Seiraaaa-chan!" he was now pretending to be sad, it didn't fool Seira one bit. They finally came to a stop in front of a large store.

"You're a stupid little girl if you think I'm going to go into that store." he said, eyeing the pink walled store that was filled with woman and teenage girls, he frowned deeply. Seira flashed him a sweet smile, that to him was full of mischief, before twirling on her heel, her grip still clutched on Izaya's arm. Pay back, she thought.

* * *

"This might just be the most boring day of my life." mumbled Izaya as he tapped at his phone, playing a Tetris game, laying lazily in a padded chair.

"Oh stop, you're the one who told me you'd take me here!" called Seira from behind the door of a dressing room, Izaya watched a shirt fly over the top of the door.

"How many outfits are you going to try on before you decide that you want it?"

"I've only bought six outfits so far, Izaya!"

"So…far…" he repeated slowly, now glaring deeply at the door, as if it would burn holes into the door and then into her pale skin. He had put up with this enough, he thought, getting the weird looks from random girls that a man, such as himself, was in a girl's store.

He smiled irritatingly before getting up now, walking over to the door and giving a gentle tap with his first.

"Oh, Seira-chan, is her highness ready to purchase some damn clothes before her servant, Izaya, goes crazy?" he said in a sweet, fake voice. His eyes giving the door a deathly glare. He used his pointer finger to trace the carved in room number, he did this several times, as if in a trance.

"You mean crazier, I think." he heard her giggling behind the door. When she noticed that he said nothing, she sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm almost done, Izaya. Let me just put these away."

After a few moments, Seira came out, strolling past him and to the check out counter. As he leaned against the entrance arch, one foot holding himself up while the other was pressing against the arch, as his eyes wandered to the crowd of people, a gasp was caught in his throat as he came across one person.

A thin smile slowly spread across his face now, "Well, this is unexpected." he whispered, now seeing the one and only, Yagiri Namie.


	6. Chapter 6

The New Client

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

A/N: Sorry for the somewhat late update, I've been a bit busy lately. Thank you to the 500 hits I've received, I'm hoping the majority enjoy my story, and the reviews have been awfully helpful as well. I hope you continue to help me out by motivating me!

Chapter 6: Digging Deeper

* * *

She noticed the expression Izaya wore while he stood in the entrance as she was being checked out, slowly, but at a steady pace, Izaya strolled over to her and grabbed her fore arm, telling the clerk to wait just one minute.

"What's wrong?" asked Seira as he pulled her near the corner of the store, she noticed that tons of wigs in many forms were here.

"Pick one." said Izaya, avoiding her question, his voice was urgent.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, now looking him in the eye. Izaya took a breath, an amused smirk on his face, just waiting to see her reaction once he told her.

"Namie is here." he whispered, at once, her eyes snapped open and she felt herself trembling under his hands.

"S-She's here?" Seira repeated in disbelief, backing away from Izaya slowly, almost unconsciously.

"You need to pick some kind of wig that looks believable so that I can get you out of here." he explained, turning her around quickly so that she was faced with tons of wigs. She quickly looked over at ones that caught her eye. She could hear Izaya sigh impatiently, his arm now going past her head and reaching for one that seemed to be out of her own reach.

"This one looks good." he smiled, bringing down a long, blond, almost white, wig. She eyed the wig weirdly, the length of it had to be almost to her butt. Izaya put it on her, examining the fit, and went over to the clerk to purchase it.

Seira sat in a chair, her face in her hands.

"This won't work…there's no way I can pull that look off…" she whispered to herself, now feeling the presence of Izaya in front of her. He quickly put her hair up with a hair tie he found in Seira's purse, he quickly fixed the wig upon her hair and pulled a black hair band out of a small white bag, she noticed that attached to the base of the headband was an extremely large black ribbon, the ends of it flowing off the side of her head now.

He looked her in the eye before giving her his casual smirk, her large, dark orbs staring into his.

"You look beautiful." he whispered before lifting her up by her hand and guiding her out of store, she couldn't believe his words, while at the same time, she blushed. She was able to catch a glimpse of herself in a mirror that was hung up on a column within the store, she had to admit that the look wasn't too bad.

"Orihara-san," spoke a female voice, Izaya turned slowly to face the familiar woman. Seira stood half behind him as she came face to face with Namie Yagiri.

"Ah, Namie, what a pleasure to see you here." spoke Izaya casually, putting his hands in his pockets. Namie gave him a brief smile before turning her attention to the shy girl behind him, she cocked her head to the side to get a better look.

"And who do you have here?"

Izaya shifted his eyes down to Seira, who cleared her throat now, standing more up straight to face the older woman. With a short bow, she replied "Takagaki Hanako.". She was able to give her a straight face, feeling Izaya smirk into his own shoulder as he looked down at the younger girl.

"Yagiri Namie." nodded Namie to Seira, or as she knew, Hanako. "What brings you two all the way out here?"

"Oh, you know, just shopping!" grinned Izaya, wrapping an arm around Seira's shoulders. Seira gave him a short glare before hearing Namie scoff at him amusingly. "Maybe you and Hanako-chan can shop sometime." Izaya quickly added, receiving Seira's finger nails to be sunk into his back at the suggestion.

"How exactly do you know this girl, is she a client?" Namie questioned, almost challengingly, now resting the side of her face within her hand.

"She's my assistant." said Izaya, now releasing the girl. "She was one of those homeless people, y'know, 'Will work for food', and so far she's done an alright job."

There was silence between the group until Namie gave them a half turn.

"I'll be by tomorrow." Namie glared at him before fully turning around and walking the opposite direction.

"That…was close." Seira said to Izaya as they watched the woman walk away from them, she quickly disappeared in the crowd of people.

"I guess so, pretty slick move of me to get you that wig." Izaya grinned, tilting his head back as he looked down at the girl. "You know, blond does look good on you."

Seira gave him a small smile, standing next to him awkwardly, unsure of what to do next.

"Let's get going before I see Shizuo or another random person that decides to show up out of all places." Izaya sighed dramatically, leading the way back to the car.

* * *

"You sure bought some nice clothes." said Izaya as he eyed the bag, trying to spark some sort of conversation as they returned to the city of Ikeburkuro.

"Yeah…" Seira replied, not looking at him as she slowly took the wig off her head.

"What's with you?" Izaya asked, leaning his head against the window, not bothering to look back at her now.

"That woman…she's after me and I don't even know why. Wouldn't you be scared if you were close to someone who wants to kill you?"

"Firstly, no. Secondly, she doesn't want to kill you, the man she hired does. She's just doing her job. Feel free to hold a grudge against her though," she noticed Izaya was now grinning. "and battle her to the death in one of those usual chick fights, you know? The usual hair pulling and clawing-"

"…No. I don't. What a random thing to say, Izaya." she sighed irritably, leaning into her seat with an annoyed expression. She could hear Izaya chuckling under his breath as they turned into the parking space near his office. She got out and followed him up to the apartment, no words were shared between them until they reached the office.

"Well, what an adventure that was, I'm kinda hungry, aren't you?" Izaya yawned now, stretching as he swung his coat off.

"Not really. But I can make you lunch if you want."

"Ah, yes, please do, assistant-chan." he grinned as he sat down at his computer.

"As if I'd ever be your assistant."

"As if I'd ever want you to be my assistant. We're simply playing pretend."

"How long will this keep up for?"

"For however long it takes."

And with that, she no longer asked him questions or asked for anymore answers. Instead, she turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen, ready to prepare her new "boss" a meal.

* * *

"Ah, how wonderful." sighed Izaya happily as he sipped at his alcoholic drink. He leaned back into the cushioned couch with a grin. His empty place once filled with food in front of him, laying forgotten.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be drinking?" Seira could only help but smile at the peaceful Izaya, who was now happily rubbing his stomach that seemed to be full of food and beer.

"Neverrrr!" he replied, raising his glass to the air before taking one last gulp. Seira sat across from him, pulling out a magazine that rested on the coffee table between them. As she was reading it, she could see Izaya peering over at her.

"What?"

"Why aren't you joining me?" he said flatly, his crazy grin gone from his face, one eye was wider than other, and he laid rather slumped on the couch.

"I don't drink." she replied, going back to the magazine, she heard Izaya's response, which was merely a grunt before he poured another glass.

She ignored the occasional conversations that Izaya shared with himself, sometimes they were rather cute, she thought. While being lost in thought, she could hear Izaya moving towards her, and before she could even ask him what he was up to, he now hovered over her. He stared down at her, eyes heavily lidded, and a thin smile.

"What?" she whispered, a little surprised by his sudden movement. He now leaned closer and further in until he was almost touching her nose with his own. He reeked of alcohol, the smell incredibly familiar to her.

"You're so pretty, Seira-chaaaaan." he sighed, bringing his forehead to her own as he closed his eyes, taking the touch as an amazing feeling that he could forever be lost in.

"I-Izaya, stop." she grumbled, using her tiny hands to push against his chest, he merely wobbled back, giving Seira the chance to spring up and move away as quickly as possible. He still wore his thin smile, eyes dancing with a sadistic glee as he slowly made his way over to her.

"You know, for a human, you are quite pretty." he slurred, never losing her gaze as he now stood merely inches away. The more she backed away from him, the closer he brought himself until she was in the corner of the room, her hands pressed against each wall.

"Why are you…-" she was cut off when he brought his hand to the side of her face, caressing her cheek, almost affectionately, which was fake to her.

"That man sure didn't know what he was missing when he decided that your sister was better, but who knows, maybe she was hotter, like you portrayed her to be."

Seira's eyes has widen and her whole body trembled at the slicing words that he spilled from his lips. It was obvious he loved watching her suffer like this, but she couldn't hide it or stop him. She was cemented into the floor and her expression never changing.

"You look so _cute_ when you're scared." he mocked, eyes lighting up from the look of her own. He inhaled through his teeth when he noticed she was starting to cry.

She closed her eyes at once with her head low, dropping Izaya's hand from her face due to this. Izaya gave her a glare now as he brought his hand up to her hair, gripping it and forcing her head up.

"S-Stop it!" she shrieked from the sudden shot of pain he was giving her.

"Such a pathetic, jealous girl." he cooed, bringing his forehead to her own again, possibly to regain balance. His breath that reeked of alcohol made her face scrunch up disgustingly.

"You may come off as a girl who just wants to live peacefully and forget, but, do you really think I'm that dumb, Seira-chan?" he whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her uncomfortably.

"N-No…" she whispered to him, her eyes closed and trying to block him out, but failing.

"Good," he replied, letting go of her hair, now bringing both hands to cup her face. "look at me." he muttered almost harshly. Slowly, but surely, she opened her eyes to see his thin smile and daring gaze.

"Poor, unfortunate girl…craving for attention, affection, love…" he trailed off as he moved a piece of her hair away from her large orbs. He stared at her for only a moment before speaking again, "Don't be silly though, Seira-chan, I can't love you romantically." he paused for a moment before breaking out in a smug grin.

"However, the affection, may it be real or not, is no problem." he brought his face down, his nose touching hers. He watched more tears spill from her eyes as she shuddered a sigh from the sudden touch. He closed his eyes.

His lips lingered over her own before closing the gap.


	7. Chapter 7

The New Client

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

A/N: Eee~ Thank you for the reviews! They made me so happy (: Oh! Also, **I've been thinking about making the story in Seira's POV from now on, does anyone like this idea? **If I do, it will probably start in the next chapter. Thoughts and suggestions would be nice reviews, thanks again!

**PS: D'oh! I just realized how I'm always misspelling things ): Sorry about that! I'll try to be more careful, thank you for pointing that out though.**

Chapter 7: Love, Love, Love

* * *

After what felt like forever, Izaya brought his lips away from Seira's, still lingering over them. His eyes remained closed, but she could sense a hungry feeling from him. Seira bit her lower lip in questioning, curious as to what he'd do next.

He let her go after moments, slowly walking backwards, and turning on his heel and retreated back to his seat, pouring one more glass.

She never looked at him while he did so, she remained standing still, trying to register what had just happened. Slowly, awkwardly, and almost unsurely, she walked upstairs into the room she had found herself in before, she closed the door gently and laid on the bed. She had never felt so different towards him.

What was going on?

* * *

She could of only guessed that Izaya let her sleep in the next day, because she didn't wake up till three-thirty in the afternoon. She wondered if Nami stopped by like she said she would, and that could have been the reason. Seira walked into the bathroom that she found by turning the lights on, she had never really noticed how large and amazing this room was.

Turning on the shower, she slipped out of her clothes, kicking them away as soon as they pooled at her small feet. She let all the stressful and uneasy feelings melt when the hot water hit her back, she remained like this for a while before beginning the process of washing her hair.

Ever since last night, she felt as if she could just lay down and cry, if she had already, she didn't remember it. Something about Izaya's words had struck a knife into her, _"I can't love you."_. Why had he said something like that? And most importantly…why did those words hurt?

"No…no…" she whispered, shaking her head at once while rubbing away the water that fell into her eyes. Weather those were tears or not, she didn't care. "This…is no time to care about a jerk like him, Seira." she reassured herself, putting her left hand pressed against the nearest wall for support.

"As soon as whoever after me is stopped, I will leave this place. I will leave Izaya's office and never come back here or associate with that psycho." she muttered, looking at herself in the mirror. She promised herself this from that moment on.

* * *

Izaya sat in his computer chair, facing the city that stood before him. He wore no smile and his eyes were lidded slightly. Last night sure got strange, even for him, he thought. This sure wasn't apart of his plan, and right about now, he couldn't have some girl like Seira falling for him. He suddenly smirked at this thought, how he liked to flatter himself, he noticed this.

"What's so funny?" asked Seira almost inaudibly, however, it was dead silence in this large condo. Izaya turned his head back to look at the girl, she wore a pair of shorts and a lime t-shirt. He smiled at her, almost sincerely, before speaking.

"It's nothing, Seira-chan."

"Stop." she said at once, Izaya's expression never changing from the sudden demand. "Stop calling me "chan"."

"Why?" he tilted his head as he brought himself to face her, a bigger smile on his face.

"I don't know who you think you are, I mean, I'm grateful that you let me stay here, but you can't just verbally abuse me like last night and expect me to be happy!" she found herself screaming, never stopping to take a breath. She waited for a moment, never dropping her gaze from Izaya's. He slowly stood up, never losing her gaze as well. He strolled over to her slowly and stood merely almost two feet away.

"Maybe last night did go too far," he grinned, catching her chin in his grasp. This immediately caught her off guard, all she did was glare grimly at him. "but you're right, you should be grateful that I let you live in this place, that I've given you clothes, meals, and a warm bed to sleep in."

She did not reply, she only narrowed her gaze that also softened. He flashed her another grin before pulling her in forward by her chin, she tripped over the foot that he now laid out and fell into his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around her back and held her awfully close.

He was warm, that's all that she could think of. When was the last time she felt such warmth in an embrace? The feeling, although nice, was becoming uncomfortable to her as he leaned against his desk with her in his long, slender arms.

"You need to stop being so angry." he said seriously almost into her hair. "A pretty human like yourself doesn't need to wear such an angry face all the time, right?"

"…Right." she replied, muttering into his forearm.

"Good!" he chimed, grabbing her by her own forearms and peeling her off him, but never letting his grip fall from her. She looked up into his daring eyes and noticed that stupid thin smile.

"Why did you kiss me…" she whispered, lowering her head. Izaya's thin smile automatically disappeared, he had surely not expected her to ask such a trivial question.

"Because I thought you deserved some sort of comfort. You seemed to enjoy it, after all."

She had flinched at his words, so, he felt sorry for her…

"I don't want your pity, so just-" she was cut off at the sudden impact of his lips on her own, she let out a yelp, and with that chance, Izaya let his tongue slip into her mouth.

She struggled in his arms once again, finding herself in his arms that were now a lot stronger and more determined to keep her in place. She had her fists against his chest from pounding at him angrily, but after moments, she didn't notice that they relaxed and lay on his chest.

It soon became a match of dominance, her tongue wrestled with his, he smirked at the lack of experience she had, but also, he had to give her credit for desperately trying to over power her.

She could feel him rubbing her back, his hands traveling just above her bottom. She was surprised to feel her hands now at the back of his head, but she just couldn't stop.

She felt Izaya grin against her as she let out a small moan, deepening the kiss. Something she also felt, which at first was unrecognizable to her, was something from him pressing against her thigh. That was when she broke the kiss and stood away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently, cocking his head to the right with a grin.

"Nothing." she muttered, sighing deeply before turning away from him and back up the stairs.

* * *

"I'm going out!" Seira called from the bedroom, putting on the wig Izaya had bought her. She heard no reply, just the tapping from his computer keys. She dressed herself into a yellow tank top and a red skirt with a tint of pink that fluttered at her knees. She walked slowly down the stairs barefooted, while at the same time, watching Izaya.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yup." he replied casually, eyes darting all over his computer screen, the light reflecting off his handsome face.

She blinked at him before shrugging and making her way towards the doors, she slipped on plain, white sandals.

"Don't get lost." cooed Izaya, a hint of warning in his voice.

"I'll try not to." she smirked, grabbing her purse from the couch and walking out the door, closing it behind her with a thud.

Seira sat down at a bench near a large fountain, she stretched before sitting on it with her legs crossed, purse in her lap, and sandals right beside her.

"I needed to get out of that crazy place." she sighed with a large smile on her face. She let the ends of her blond, fake locks fall on her bare legs, tickling the surface of her skin slightly. She began to stare off before noticing three men wearing black suits. They looked oddly familiar.

"Could…those men be the same ones who kidnapped me?" she pondered, remembering the night that the men had taken her, she wondered if they worked for Yagiri.

One of the men slowly walked towards her after glancing at her, with each step he took, she began to tense and clenched the hem of her skirt nervously.

"Excuse me, miss, have you seen this girl?" he questioned before pulling out a picture that almost made her shudder a gasp. It was her ID photo. She stared at the photograph in horror. Wordlessly, she shook her head in response.

The man narrowed his eyes at her after looking at the photo, then back at her.

"_She looks a lot like the girl in this photo…"_ he thought. "Miss, can you come with us? We have some other questions for you."

"Oh! I have to go, actually, nice meeting you!" she said at once, standing up with her purse in her hands and ran the opposite directions. The man gawked at her before reaching for his ear piece.

"I think we either have a lead on the girl!" he spoke loud enough, two other men that were across the street had ran over to him, and soon after Seira once they realized the situation.

"Damnit…" Seira whispered to herself as she ran down the streets, she had left her sandals behind. She ignored the shooting pain in her feet whenever she stepped on rocks.

She looked over her shoulder to see that the men were almost near her. She forced herself to push harder and run as fast as she could. Seira turned into a near by alley, nearly screaming that she was now at a dead end.

"Hey!" a young girl spoke from the right, there was a small green door slightly ajar. She could see a young girl with a odd scar around her neck. "This way, you'll be safe from them!" she smiled, holding her hand out for Seira to take.

What other choice did she have? She thought this as soon as she took the girls hand, the girl lead her into the building and closed the door behind her at once.

Seira found herself in a fairly sized room, it was almost dark, several candles flickered slightly.

"What is this place?" Seira questioned instead of asking the girl who she was. She looked over to the girl to see her draped on a man much taller than them both.

"Seiji-san said we should save you!" she grinned, snuggling into the man's fore arm. Seira gave them both a questioning look, the man known as Seiji wore a stern look, while his said girlfriend wore a happy smile.

"Well…thank you." Seira bowed. "Who are you, though?"

"Yagiri Seiji." he spoke suddenly, expression never changing. Seira's look changed from confusion to horror. "Don't worry," he spoke again, more reassuringly. "I won't tell my sister. It's not right what she's doing."

"She's trying to get rid of me, too." the girl spoke, a small sad smile now on her pale face as she clutched Seiji more tighter. "I'm Harima Mika!" she chimed at once, remembering that they were doing introductions.

"…I'm-" she was cut off when Seiji spoke again.

"We know who you are. We know everything."

Seira's eyes narrowed, a frown pressing deeper. "I see…"

"Why don't you stay here for a bit? You look really tired, and we can go get you some shoes!" Mika smiled, letting go of Seiji and taking Seira's hands into her own.

"That's really nice of you, but I should be getting home…"

Mika frowned at her slightly before letting her go and making her way back to Seiji, she smiled up at him and clutched his arm again, her eyes filled with love and possession.

"Well, be safe!" Mika grinned, pressing her cheek into the fabric on Seiji's arm.

Seira nodded with a smile, making her way back out into the alley. She sighed with relief when she noticed that the men were no where to be found.

She walked cautiously down the street, trying not to be noticed by anyone by blending in with the crowd. She walked aimlessly, trying to remember where Izaya's condo was, she felt ashamed for getting lost already. Seira slowly began to notice a familiar person standing in front of her, he wore the same bartender outfit and had the same clothes, he even walked the same.

"S-Shizuo!" Seira called out, reaching a hand out to grab his forearm sleeve, the man turned around slowly, a confused expression on his face. He looked down at the girl before narrowing his eyes at her.

"And you are?"

"It's me, Seira." she spoke softly after pulling him to the side, under the umbrella of a shop.

"…"

"…You don't remember me!" she fumed, stomping the ground and glaring up at the man. He remained silent while studying her face.

"Could you be that girl who I helped a while back with the apartment?" he put a hand to his chin in thought, he hadn't noticed that Seira's face changed from a confused expression to relieved at once.

"Yes!" she squealed happily. Shizuo smirked down at her before backing away slightly, now to only lean on a pole.

"What's up? Do you need help again since your last place burned down?"

Seira tried to put that unhappy thought away before she spoke. "Uh, no. There's these guys who have been following me…and I was wondering if you'd walk me to my street, just incase I run into them again…" she said, head hung low as she stared at her feet.

She didn't see that Shizuo was fuming with anger and disgust as he clenched both fist. He quickly grabbed Seira by her arm and dragged her back out into the sidewalk, a bunch of people walking around the two.

"Lead the way, I hope these creeps do come after us." he grinned, cracking the knuckles on his hands. Seira sighed at him before leading the way back to the condo, she knew that he might not be the best guy for the job, especially since he hates Izaya. But she had no other choice.

* * *

"What a shame, I don't see them anywhere…" grumbled Shizuo, who aimlessly followed the girl in front of him. Seira could only smile while trying to ignore the violent comments he was getting at.

Once she recognized the street, she had the urge to sprint to the doors and go back to bed, where she thought she would be safe.

"This is the street, I can take it from here, Shizuo-san." Seira smiled up at him before twirling to face him up on her heel. Shizuo looked back at her and nodded.

"Well, just look for me if you need me again." this was his cue to leave, and he did so.

"Hopefully you remember me next time…" Seira whispered, watching the blond walk away slowly. She looked back up at the condo window, she could of sworn she saw a blur, but it was probably nothing.

* * *

"I'm home Izay-" Seira found herself trailing off when she saw the back of Namie Yagiri. Her mouth was gawked open and she couldn't get herself to sprint back out and find Shizuo.

"We almost caught someone who might of known where the girl was. Thank you for the information though, it seems you have become some use."

She couldn't see Izaya behind the woman, but she knew he was grinning like a mad man. "Why thank you, Namie-chan!"

What?

'Namie-chan?'

Seira felt her eyes narrow dangerously at this, was he doing this on purpose?

Namie hadn't protested against the honorific as she turned to leave, grabbing her purse. She didn't bother to even look at the blond who stood by the doorway. Once the door closed and clicked in place, Seira turned to face Izaya, who was now giving her the most deathly glare she had ever received from him.

"Have a nice time with Shizuo-kun, Seira?" he said slowly, almost in disgust.

This…couldn't be good, she thought grimly.


	8. Chapter 8

The New Client

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

A/N: *****important*** **Hey guys, thank you for the reviews! I just want to say to everyone, if you're reading of course, that I'm trying really hard on this story. I apologize if my OC is the same as everyone else's if you feel that way, and I'm also trying to keep the characters IN character. They act these ways for reasons that either lead or at least help lead to the end of the story. I just hope that some of you enjoy my story, a little over 700 are reading but I have no clue if they're enjoying it or not. I'm GLAD people are telling me what they think, by the way. So, don't be afraid to review, thanks (:

Also, I'm still undecided if I wanna do Seira's POV for the rest of the story.

Chapter 8: Tell Me

* * *

"He was walking with me… incase Yagiri's men were still after me." Seira said cautiously, watching Izaya move out from behind his desk and making his way towards her. He gave her his thin smile, eyes narrowed, and hands in his pockets as he strolled to her.

"Ah, I see. I guess I can forgive you, even though I hate that man." he chuckled darkly, lowering his head so that Seira could now only see the top of his head.

"Y-You're not…mad?" Seira whispered, almost scared that he was gunna lash out at her. She hadn't expected his next move to be a almost sincere smile as he looked at her now. Seira could feel a rush of heat in her cheeks.

"How could I be mad at you, Seira-chan?" he whispered, reaching a hand up to her cheek, he noticed that she flinched when he touched her, but continued to caress her soft face. She leaned into his hand, taking in the comfort and warmth. Out of no where, she felt him pull her into his arms slowly.

"I'm all you have, aren't I?" he said this as if he were trying to be nice, but it came off as a little rude to her. He ripped the wig off her, letting it fall to the floor behind her feet, he now stroked her brown locks.

"I suppose…" he heard her sigh into his chest, she spoke so sadly, but she couldn't deny the truth. He was all she had at the moment.

He leaned back so that he could see her face now, arms still wrapped around her. She placed her hands on his chest to make sure the distance between them would stay for a bit longer.

"You like me, don't you?" he whispered as if they weren't the only two in the room. Seira looked into his red tinted orbs, as if he was crazy.

Wait, he was.

"What makes you think that?" Seira smiled, tilting her head to the side playfully. This had made Izaya grin back at her.

"You haven't run away from me, and you haven't beaten me up for kissing you." he grabbed her cheeks with his hands, playing with them so that her lips would puff out. He licked his lips slightly as he stared at her small, pink lips.

She shook her head out of his grasp and looked up at him annoyingly. "You sure know how to ruin-!" she cut herself off so that she wouldn't continue.

"Ruin what, Seira-chan!" he gasped in excitement, grasping her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"Nothing, NOTHING!" she screamed, punching at his chest as he shook her, she felt as if her face were on fire. Izaya had never taken his eyes off the girl's face, he was enjoying every minute of her embarrassment.

"What would it matter if I liked you or not, you said you couldn't love me." Seira glared up at him, his smile became slightly smaller and his eyes softened.

"I like you. I don't love you like you'd want me to. I find you to be quite interesting and fun to toy with, you have so many emotions that I like exploring and messing with."

Was this…his way of being nice! She put a palm to her forehead at his response, she had to admit that she could give him a little credit for trying to be "nice".

"Well, thanks for that I suppose. I hate you." she pouted, turning away from him and walking up the stairs that lead into his room. Izaya kept his eyes on her as she traveled up the stairs, he slowly grinned as he made his way silently after her. Before Seira was able to close the door, Izaya's firm grip was around her wrist, he twirled her around to face him and plunged his tongue into her mouth when their lips connected.

Seira squeaked in surprise as he moved her back, all the while playing with her tongue with his own. His hands traveled up her shirt as he pushed her over to the bed and laid on top of her, now gripping and fondling at her breast. Seira felt her heart racing and beating in her ears, now noticing that his head was at her stomach.

He kissed her pale belly lightly, making a trail up to her breast line, he was grinning that she made no attempt to stop him, she only watched him with wide eyes that looked extremely horrified, yet enjoying what he was doing the whole time.

He tilted his head as he locked gazes with her, with no warning, he set himself up and sat with his legs crossed. He pulled her shirt back down and made his way into the bed before kicking off his shoes.

"Well, time for bed! I have a meeting with Namie tomorrow, and if I fall asleep during her bitching, she'll probably attempt to kill me." he sighed, taking his shirt off before snuggling into the white pillow.

Seira gawked at him. Was he serious? Did he really just get her excited and then completely blew it off? She growled under her breath before going under the covers herself, making sure she was as far away from him as possible. She couldn't believe how angry she was with this psycho. And worst of all, she hated how she enjoyed every minute of what he put her through.

"Fuck." she whispered into her pillow, now hearing the snoring Izaya.


	9. Chapter 9

The New Client

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

A/N: Hi guuuuys! I wanted to apologize for the last chapter and this chapter being kinda late, lately I haven't been doing so hot, but I'm feeling much better and more motivated to write, thanks to the sweet reviews I've received (: As for the POV, I decided that in SOME cases, it will be 1st person for Seira. Okay, well, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9: Hide *****This chapter will be based only on Seira's past. If you aren't interested in reading, please wait for next chapter, for it will return to present time.*****

* * *

"Did you hurt yourself again, Seira?" their mother sighed, rolling Seira's sleeves back down to her wrist to cover the ugly bruises. Seira remained silent, her eyes casting over to her sister in the corner, she sat quietly and stared at her own toes.

"I swear you two can be so clumsy." she laughed, almost nervously. Seira wondered sometimes if she did this to cover up the fact that her husband was really a son of a bitch.

"But…mama…" Seira whispered, clutching her mother's skirt as she turned to leave. Her mother stared down at her in confusion as to what the child was trying to say.

"Save it, Seira." her sister now spoke in a bitter tone, giving her mother a glare. "She will never believe us."

It was then that Seira let go of her mother's skirt, letting the woman walk out of the room without a word to spare to her children, not even out of comfort. Seira stared at her sister, she was nearly covered in bruises that varied about on her body.

"Shizuko…" Seira whispered before crawling over to her sister and knelt by her side. In cases like this, her sister would be crying right now, Seira had merely assumed that Shizuko was use to this daily routine. "Everything is going to be okay…" she finished, placing a small hand on the bruise.

"It'll only get better when that fucker drops dead." she spat, clenching at pant legs.

Seira continued to stare at her before leaning up against the wall, copying her sister. "Why do you think mama doesn't believe us?"

"'Cause she's a dumb ass who plays pretend, she thinks we fucking fell, Seira. How do you explain the marks on my neck?" she yelled out in anger, Seira knew it was not to her though.

"I think she desperately wants to be in this relationship. Even though she may secretly know what's going on…"

"Who cares, it's not like she's around enough to actually know." Shizuko spoke almost at once. Seira sighed silently, resting her head on Shizuko's shoulder and taking her hand into her own.

"We will get through this, together." Seira smiled, before closing her eyes and taking in the peaceful moments they were sharing.

Shizuko smiled silently, surprised that she could even spark one in one of their darkest days. She looked at the clock, sighing miserably, and nudging her sister.

"C'mon. He's going to be home soon."

* * *

"I think they'll have to stay home from school." the man spoke in his usual rough tone before setting his drink down onto the side table.

"Yeah…" Ai spoke softly, watching the screen on the TV as she slipped her shoes on. She tried to ignore the fact he was talking about their ugly bruises.

"You working late again?" he looked up at her, a sense of curiosity obviously showing. She nodded slightly to him, not able to look him in the eye.

She never caught the small smile he made as she turned to leave, they shared no more words as she closed the door and went off to work. He waited till he could hear the car's engine start, and the sound of her pulling out of the driveway was so memorable. And as soon as he heard the engine's sound growing fainter, he knew he'd have another night to himself.

He got up with a heaving sigh as he made his way up the stairs, making sure not to sound too eager. He could hear the girls giggling behind the door that lead into their room, he and his idiot of a wife bought them a lot of things to keep them happy, it seemed to be working.

He opened the door without any warning, the giggling at once stopped, wide eyes were set on the tall, lanky man. Seira narrowed clenched her toy Barbie tighter, the glittery cloth scratching the surface of her skin.

"Hello, girls." he cooed, leaning against the door frame. His eyes cast onto Shizuko, she really did look almost like her mother, but she was special. She had a very light brown hair color, her hair ended at her breast line. She had fair skin and bright brown eyes. He didn't remember how old she was, but she was old enough that her period started about two years ago. He knew the girl Seira, who was also quite cute, was a few years younger. He stepped into the room, the two girls made no movement as he stopped a few feet away from their little playhouse.

His eyes cast over to Seira, and at once, Shizuko recognized that look. She dropped her toy, and with quick reaction, she wrapped her arms around the mans waist grimly. He was caught slightly off guard, but it was quickly masked by a grin as he looked down at the teen.

"Shizukooo, were you jealous?"

Shizuko didn't reply as he stroked her hair with his large hand, she shivered violently at his touch that would soon hurt her.

"S-Shizu-!" Seira was cut off when she received a foot to the face. She fell back, hitting her head against the window frame and crumpled into a ball, her night gown fluttering at her feet.

Shizuko gasped at her sister and she gripped the man tighter, trying to keep his attention. The man sighed as he brought a hand and ran it through his matted hair.

"Your sister sure can be annoying, Shizuko-chan." he laughed, grabbing the girl by her arm and dragging her out of the room.

Seira silently watched her sister being dragged off, her vision blurring by the tears that were forming in her eyes. She watched her sister smile sadly at her before turning the corner and out into the hall way, soon to be in his room.

Seira placed her hands on her ears, trying to block out the words he said to her. She could hear the headboard of a bed being hit against the wall, and sometimes, Shizuko would scream in pain and ask him to stop, which would lead to her being slapped or strangled. Seira's tongue moved about in her mouth when she tasted blood, she now noticed that a tooth was loose. She plucked it out and spat it onto the floor, thankfully it was merely a baby tooth. After taking a quick glance at it, she heard a shrilling scream that turned into sobs, the noises made her jump out of her bed and onto the feet.

"I… have to do something…" Seira thought, she quickly ran down the stairs, her little feet moving as fast as they could.

She took a kitchen knife out of it's holder and ran with it up the stairs, her feet slapping against the wooden flooring. She made her way to the door that was closed tightly, still hearing the screams and moans behind it. She opened the door, she didn't see her sister, just the man on top of her.

"Get away from my sister!" Seira found herself screaming in rage, tears pouring down her cheeks and straining at her neck. as she plunged the knife into the mans thigh.

_

* * *

_

"…S-Sei…ra?" I found myself gasping over the loud cries of the man, there was blood spilled onto the sheets that surrounded me. I looked over towards the door, where the light of the halls seeped into the dark room, only to find my sister sprawled out on the ground from the punch our "father" had given her. He was sat at a chair, trying to stop the large amounts of blood that leaked out of him. His face distorted with pain.

I didn't bother dressing myself as I slowly slid off the bed, the place in between my legs bled and screamed with pain, just like the rest of my body. My sister watched the man cry and bleed, I had not seen her shed a tear when he punched her. I crawled over to her, cringing with each move.

"I'm sorry…I should of done it sooner…" I heard her whisper, licking the blood away from her fat lip.

"No, this isn't your fault." I reassured her, bringing her against me and ignoring the shooting pain with clenched teeth.

"I'll kill the both of you!" we heard him cry out this usual phrase, it didn't scare us anymore. We saw him get up, limping with pain and tears spilling over his disgusting face.

"Seira, you have to leave." I whispered as he slowly made his way towards us.

"Me? Why can't you come with me?" I looked into her eyes that showed obvious fear and confusion. I could only smile, thinking it would help ease her nerves. I was about to lie to her, but I was hoping she would forgive me, someday.

"Go to the neighbors down the street and tell them what happened, I'll call the police and hold him off." I continued, once we were out in the hall, closing the door behind us, we heard the man fall down in pain with a loud thump.

"You'll be okay?" I heard her say. How my heart ached and I wanted to cry. Something told me that I wasn't going to make it out of here. I nodded to her, unable to speak. She nodded back to me in agreement, having faith in my promise before turning on her heel and running down the stairs.

"Where the fuck do you think you two are going!" I heard him scream, opening the door, I ran past him, making my way back to the knife so that I could possibly cut his dick off. He fucking deserved whatever pain I could inflict on him, and much more.

He had realized my intentions and grabbed me by my hair, with one arm he was able to knock me back into the glass mirror that stood in the corner of the room, it cracked against my back and I felt more pain than ever.

As he made his way to the knife, all I could think about was how I use to enjoy this colorful room and the beautiful plants that sat so quietly. By now, my sister was running down the street and I can feel tears forming in my eyes, for I can't get up now.

I'll never be able to play with my sister, to tell her I love her, to tell her everything is okay. I would never be able to touch her hands or see her smile. My thoughts of my best friend were cut off when he plunged the knife into my forearm.

This…was hell… It was always hell. I looked up to see his leg wrapped up, blotches of blood on the fabric.

"The police will be here soon because of you and your sister being bad little girls…" I saw him grin as he dug the knife deeper.

I think I died that day. I don't remember anything but closing my eyes. His insults and spats were closed out. And I felt nothing, not even the pain. I didn't bother to keep fighting, I just wanted it all to end.

I hope she doesn't hate me.

* * *

"Help!" I screamed, my clenched fists rapping at the door, an old woman and her husband opened the door before me and stared down at me with surprise. The woman was tiny and smelled very nice, her gray hair was up in a tight bun. The man next to her had no hair, he seemed tall but very frail.

"Seira…?" the woman spoke in a meek voice, allowing me into their home.

"My…my sister…" I panted, trying to choke the words out, my whole body shook violently. The woman wrapped her arms around me and I found myself crying into her collar bone.

"Lock the door." she told her husband, he nodded wordlessly, locking the doors and even windows with small clicks.

* * *

It was several hours later when the police came to my neighbors door, I didn't hear much of the conversation until they came over to me. I sat with the neighbors on the couch while the police men stood in front of us.

"Is he going to jail…?" I whispered, not able to look at the men.

"It seems that he's ran off, but we have people going after him. Don't worry, Seira-chan." the young cop smiled, bringing himself down to my level. He was handsome with his bright smile and gentle brown eyes that were slightly hidden by his soft black hair.

"Where's my sister?" I had noticed once I asked this, that his smile was gone, his mouth a gap. His eyes averted away from me as he stood back up and walked over to his partner.

"Where's my sister?" I repeated again more loudly, clenching the hem of my night gown.

"Seira dear, it's alright…" my neighbor spoke to me, she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I felt hot tears forming in my eyes. They never did tell me what happened to her that day. But they did tell me that I could no longer live in my house with my mother, and that I was going to be living at a shelter for a while.

All I could think about was Shizuko.

Shizuko, Shizuko, Shizuko…

When I thought about her, I never saw a girl who was crying in a blood stained bed. I saw a bright smile on a beautiful, bruise less face.

I looked out the window in my neighbors bedroom, they had told me to wait there while they talked with the police. I saw men carrying a black bag. I remember in movies that I had seen, that dead people were carried out of crime scenes in black bags.

When this thought occurred to me, I didn't notice that I was screaming and gripping at my hair, soon to be pounding at the window and screaming my sisters name, telling her to come back.

She had promised me. She promised, and I was so angry, so hurt, so afraid. I was alone.

The police and my neighbors soon came up to stop me from thrashing about violently, I punched and kicked, demanding to see my sister. I had never felt such a horrible pain. I thought what our father did was awful, until this. My heart ached with so much pain.

The next day, a woman in uniform came to the neighbors house to take me to the shelter. It was then that I didn't care where I ended up or what happened to me.

I was in a shelter provided with a bed, clothes, and food. I made no friends, I never spoke. I tried not to gain too much attention.

My sister never even had a funeral. I never heard of my mother again. I never heard of what happened to the man that ruined my life. It's like everything that happened before life at the shelter had disappeared.

I had nothing but memories of my sister to live by.

I missed her everyday, and each day the pain got worse.


	10. Chapter 10

The New Client

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

A/N: Hi everyone, I just wanted to apologize greatly for the hold off on this story. A lot of things have been going on in my life and I needed to deal with them, eventually this story became the last thing on my mind due to what I had to deal with. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things now that I have more time to myself. I'm really sorry, again. I want to finish this story and will do my best to do so. Thank you to all of those who haven't given up on me.

Chapter 10: Cruelty 

Seira woke up the next morning alone. The sun peeked behind the dark curtains in Izaya's room, lightly kissing her cheeks as she gathered her memories of last night. Izaya had thoughtlessly aroused her; the thought of this sickened her deeply. She recalled that he had a meeting to go to with Namie, the woman who had been hired to kill her by her step-father. What the meeting was about, she had no idea.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, stretching her back and arms before making her way to the bathroom. After showering and trying to wake her body up, she pulled on an outfit that consisted of jean shorts and a white, short sleeved T-shirt. While her hair had begun to air dry, the ends pooling at her collar bone, she made her way down to Izaya's office and living room, still to find it as such an empty apartment.

Seira heard the lock on the front door click, and she watched the door open casually only to see Izaya with his same usual smirk. She could only smile to the man who had kindly, but suspiciously, offered her his home.

"Welcome back," she chimed, slowly walking towards him as he hung up his coat. "how…did it go?" she added cautiously, somewhat nervous to hear how the meeting went.

"You're in a good mood today, Seira-chan!" he gasped happily, placing a hand on her head and shaking her hair about wildly. She sighed at this and waited for an answer to her question, and this he could tell.

"Well, it seems we will have to be a little more careful. You're going to have to continue to be in disguise, unless you want kidnapped." He said casually, waltzing his way to his desk, to which he sat down at and began to start his computer.

Why did this not surprise her? How long was she going to have to keep hiding?

"Maybe… I should just keep running away." She whispered, more to herself as she stared down at her bare feet. She could feel her eyes tense, tears were coming as she feared for her life. When would this all just stop?

"Do you really think that would help you?" he chuckled darkly, now looking up at her with a daring gaze. "I didn't think you were one to quit so easily, Seira-chan."

Seira rose her head slowly to meet his gaze. He was right. She couldn't just run away, this wouldn't stop unless she stopped it herself.

"So what can I do…?" she muttered, a sense of hopelessness in her voice. To this, Izaya sighed but with a smile.

"For now, nothing." He said simply, to this she felt like screaming, begging him to help her in some way. "I actually met him today." He added, curious to see her reaction.

"What?" she shrieked, feeling a lump caught in her throat. She now felt sick and angry.

"He was…nothing special. A typical, disgusting, lonely human. " he muttered, twirling a sharpened pencil in his lanky fingers, the same stupid smile still spread on his face.

Seira could find no words, it sounded like her step-father hadn't changed. She slowly set herself on the black couch as she listened to the rhythmic typing of Izaya's keyboard. All she could think about was how she had to face this, somehow. She had to do something.

"I'm going out, okay?" she said as she walked up to his room to grab her jacket and purse, and also, a wig for her disguise.

She heard him laugh, almost mockingly at her attempt to go outside and live normally among people where her enemies consisted.

"Suit yourself, my lovely Seiraaaaaa!" he sang happily, watching her walk down the stairs with her same expression, as she had been use to this constant mocking and silliness. He gazed at the long, fake locks of black hair that twisted and twirled at her hips.

"I'll be back, okay? No need to worry." She mocked back with a small smile and a humorous gaze that she cast upon him. He merely smirked at her and she closed the door behind her.

He frowned as he heard the door click. He suddenly felt…lonely. 

The busy streets of Ikebukuro were still the same. Nothing was ever changing except for the faces she saw each day. She found herself sitting by a giant fountain, gazing at people that walked by and wondering about their lives. She wondered if she would want to trade lives, or maybe someone was going through something worse. But, in this moment, she doubted it, which may have been selfish to think.

Her chest felt like it was being mercilessly stabbed at. She felt like she was trapped within herself screaming and that no one could hear her. What a horrible feeling, she thought. Even though she had friends and was sitting among so many people that passed her with a curious gaze, for she was now silently crying, she felt incredibly alone. She wondered if this feeling would be different if she was in a room all alone, for some reason, it didn't seem so. 

Celty had stopped in her tracks while on her walk with Shizuo, they had been talking about their day and another famous topic, life. She felt like somewhere in the distance, she could hear someone crying…or was it screaming? She placed a hand over where her heart would be. What was this? Why was she suddenly so sad and…afraid?

"What's with you?" Shizuo asked, adjusting his weight so that he stood lopsided against the fence. Suddenly, Celty darted towards her bike and was gone in merely seconds. She didn't know where she was going, but she continued to follow the faint echoes. Shizuo watched her go with a confused look, he grunted and continued on his walk. 

Seira was walking in a quiet neighborhood, the back of her hands were a little wet from the tears she quickly whipped from her cheeks when she realized that she had been sobbing hopelessly. What the fuck was going on, she thought bitterly. She could see a figure a few feet away from her, it was a woman with the same color hair as her, it was in knots and out of place, framing her frail, bony face that held bruises and scratches. The eyes looked soulless, bearing nothing but a lost, sadden look. She saw a faint light when the woman gazed upon her, her eyes widen, giving her a crazed look. All the while, she felt fear when she looked upon this woman who became familiar within seconds.

"My Seira…my little girl…" the woman trembled out pathetically. A shaking hand rose towards her. "I've been looking for you for so long… Come home…Mommy misses you so much…"

"…Mom…what are you doing here?" Seira whispered, not noticing that the tears were back and flowing stronger than before.

_Run._

_Run._

_MOVE._


End file.
